


Confusion

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Stargate SG-1: The Devil You Know, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for "The Devil You Know". Takes place after Sam has been dragged into the room where Martouf/Lantash are being interrogated. What happens when all three are under the influence of the 'blood of Sokar' and the memory recall device, and think Sam is Jolinar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 Porn Battle. Prompts: netu, blood of sokar, memories, urges

* denotes host/symbiote communication.

-  
"Tell me now." Apophis demanded. "Give me the locations of the Tok'ra bases!"

Martouf only faintly heard him. He was completely focused on the woman in front of him. She looked _exactly_ like his Rosha and Jolinar, but somehow he knew she could not be.

"I'm not Jolinar. Don't tell him anything." The woman said.

Martouf tried to clear his head. He remembered...yes, her name was...Samantha Carter! He _knew_ that...knew _her_. Why, then, did she suddenly look like Rosha?

*Martouf...we _must_ focus. Apophis is making us see things..._differently_ from how they are.*

*I know, Lantash. Yet...do you not see our Jolinar?*

*Yes, but it _cannot_ be. We are confused...the blood of Sokar...*

He felt tears begin to flow as Apophis threatened...Samantha. They _must not_ kill her! Suddenly he was no longer certain of the the woman's name. Perhaps he was mistaken? Perhaps she _was_ Jolinar?

*We are on Netu. Jolinar was a prisoner here. Perhaps she still is?* Martouf suggested. *My sweet beloved!*

*Jolinar escaped. By seducing that disgusting Goa'uld Bynarr. And now she is dead.* Lantash sounded distressed.

*She is _not_ dead! How can you say that? She is right here!* Martouf angrily pointed out. *And I will _kill_ Bynarr for what he did to her! My poor Rosha and Jolinar!*

Martouf looked towards Apophis who was saying something. Suddenly the Goa'uld's appearance shifted and he and Lantash both saw him as Bynarr. Confused, Martouf shook his head. Truly, it _was_ Bynarr!

*Perhaps Jolinar came back here because she had found that Bynarr's _skills_ exceeded ours...* Lantash suggested, suddenly feeling dejected.

*Never! I shall show her our prowess! She is ours. Forever!*

*Perhaps now is not a good time.* Lantash warned. *Bynarr and his men are watching us. Jolinar will not...*

Martouf interrupted him. *Bynarr will be impressed as well! And then I will kill him! He will leave our Jolinar alone - _forever_!*

Lantash frowned, worried at Martouf's strange behaviour. He was not usually this...passionate. Something was not right.

Martouf suddenly got up and moved the few steps that separated them from the woman in front of them. Surprised, the men that was holding them down let go. Martouf threw his arms around the woman. Jolinar?

"My beloved Jolinar...do you not see? _I_ am the one you love. The one you want...me and Lantash. Not Bynarr!"

He kissed her passionately.

Apophis's newly appointed First Prime grabbed hold of Martouf and was about to pull him back when Apophis yelled an order at him.

"Stop it. Fool! Let the Tok'ra sholva disgrace himself. It may well prove to be to our advantage later. Perhaps it can even be used to cause discord in the Tok'ra-Tau'ri relations!"

"Of course, my Lord." The man let go and stepped back to watch, together with the others. At least they might get a good show. There was so little entertainment here.

Martouf immediately returned to kissing a rather shocked Sam. She was obviously confused and seemed to be trying to remember who she was. She did not reject Martouf's advances, though.

*Martouf...the Goa'uld and his henchmen are still here. This _really _is not a good time for this...* Lantash tried again.

*Now...is...an _excellent_ time...* Martouf had problems formulating the words in his mind.

He was thoroughly enjoying kissing Jolinar. It felt _so_ good, and it had been so terribly long. Much too long. Why _had_ it been so long? Because Jolinar died, a little voice from back of his mind said. He frowned, then dismissed the thought as he slowly ran his tongue along her lips, then pushed against them. Jolinar was not dead. She was here. With him.

Sam might be confused about who she was, but she opened her mouth and allowed him access. His tongue tangled with hers and she immediately responded, returning his kisses with equal fervour. She closed her eyes and put her arms around him, clearly enjoying it.

Martouf was happy. She was reacting exactly as he had hoped! She wanted him, not Bynarr! He began caressing her back, sliding a hand under her jacket and then down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it out.

Lantash was still not sure this was a good idea. Not just because of the audience. _Something_ felt off and he could not put his finger on what it was. However, as Martouf continued kissing and fondling - Jolinar? - he forgot what it was he had objected to and just enjoyed himself.

Martouf currently had his hands under her shirt. One was sliding across the smooth, soft skin of her back, the other was touching her breasts through her bra.

Sam moaned into his mouth. Why was he taking it so slow? She needed to feel him inside her, now! Impatient, she unbuttoned his jacket, then tore his shirt from his pants. She bunched it up as far as it would go and then ran her hands over his flat stomach, enjoying the feeling of hard muscles under smooth skin.

Martouf tried to remove her bra, wanting nothing between him and her flesh. The clasp confused him for a little while, but finally he succeeded in opening it.

He immediately filled both his hands with her breasts, squeezing them lovingly. Sam closed her eyes again and threw her head back, whimpering a little as he began rolling and gently pinching her nipples between his fingers. Leaning in, he first kissed, then nibbled, at each of the hard points.

Lantash was also beginning to think Martouf was moving much too slowly. He was getting seriously impatient. Suddenly, Martouf's eyes flashed as Lantash took over, continuing to fondle the woman he was by now convinced was Jolinar.

He unbuttoned her pants and began to pull them down. She eagerly helped him, then reached over to do the same for him. As soon as their pants were out of the way, she slid a hand down to his underpants and cupped his balls through them, then slowly squeezed up along his manhood. He gasped, then pushed her down, pinning her to the floor as he kissed her deeply.

His hands found her panties and pulled at them. She lifted herself a little, helping him. With that final barrier out of the way, he slipped a finger inside her. She was tight, but very wet. Very ready for him. He shuddered a little, looking forward to feeling her envelop him. He dipped another finger inside her, and at the same time he found her clit with his thumb, massaging it gently.

She arched her body towards him, now moaning loudly. She needed him inside her, now! Reaching into his underwear, she began pumping his shaft.

"Lantash...sweet Lantash...I need you! _Please_ fuck me!" She begged.

He groaned and pulled down his briefs, freeing himself.

"Yes, oh, yes, my sweet beloved...."

She opened up willingly for him and he pushed into her, gently at first. She was much too aroused to want to take it slow, and grabbed his ass, pulling him towards her. Taking the hint, he immediately thrust hard, sinking in deeply.

She made a small sound and bucked up towards him. They both started moving in sync - thrusting hard and fast, suddenly desperate in their need and forgetting where they were and who was watching.

It did not take long before Sam cried out and came hard, clutching Lantash to her. He groaned deeply and his eyes flared as her pussy gripped him tightly, almost massaging his shaft. The added sensation pushed him over the edge and he burrowed himself in her, filling her with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her and lay there panting for a moment, completely spent. He then kissed her sweetly before giving control back to Martouf, who immediately kissed her as well.

It took a few minutes before they became aware of harsh words and laughter. Returning to the present, they suddenly realised where they were. Feeling embarassed, they quickly pulled their clothes on, before Bynarr...no _Apophis_ ordered them thrown back into the pit. At least their minds were clearing and the confusion was lifting. How much of what had happened was because of Jolinar? If they ever made it off Netu alive, they might get a chance to find out.


End file.
